WHAT DID SHE MEAN?
by StoryGirl4121
Summary: Phineas ponders somthing Isabella said the day before. I hope you like1 :-) From Phineas' point of view.


**This is totally Phinabella. Hope you all like it. This whole thing is from Phineas' point of view. Enjoy :)**

Phineas Flynn was looking out his window to the one across the street. It was 5:00 in the morning. He was thinking about a certain girl, and the day before. She had said something that had confused him. He wondered what she had meant by it.

(Flash Back)

" Phineas, that was awesome! You guys come up with the greatest things. " said Isabella Garcia Shapiro . She was Phineas Flynn's neighbor from across the street, and his best friend.

They had just finished making and riding their newest rollercoaster. Yes, they had made one before, but what made this one different than before was that it was made entirely out of candy.

Phineas' step brother Ferb just looked up and gave a rare smile, then went back to his normal face. " Well we couldn't have done it with out the help of the Fireside Girls. Thanks for getting them to help Isabella. " replied Phineas with a smile. " No Problem. Anything for the ones I care about" She said, then looked embarrassed . " Well, see ya tomorrow! " she stated as she walked out of the yard.

(End Of Flash Back)

What had she meant by " For the ones I care about" ? Did she care about him? Well of coarse she did, they were friends after all, but is that how she meant it? She had seamed a bit flustered after she had said that. Phineas sighed .

His mind started to wander. What if she liked him? Would that be good, or bad? Did he like her? He thought about it and couldn't really see a reason for him not to like her back. But , did he? Phineas looked at her window. How did he feel about the girl from across the street?

He glanced at his sleeping brother. Ferb would know. Ferb always knew. Being a man of few words paid off. Ferb could see things normal people couldn't because he always had the time to observe instead of converse.

Phineas got up and nudged Ferb. He didn't like to wake him but they would get up in a few hours anyway. Ferb stirred, and then lifted his head, and stared at Phineas. He gave him a look, as if to say 'what is the matter? You can tell me'. " Ferb, Isabella said something, and it got me thinking. Do I like her? "

Ferb tilted his head slightly to the side, silently asking ' what do you think?' " I don't know Ferb. Do you think she likes me? Sometimes I get that impression, but other times, I don't think of it at all. I think that I might like her, but I'm not sure. And even if I do it only matters if she feels the same. "

Ferb finally spoke. " Listen to your heart. You have all the answers. You just have to look." He then snuggled back into his bed, and closed his eyes, signaling Phineas, the conversation was over.

Phineas sat there for a few more moments thinking. He thought of all the times that he had hung around Isabella. Like that time they were chasing Candace and that crocodile. They had been sharing a jet ski, but then they weren't. He had felt sort of disappointed when he saw she wasn't with him. Did that mean he liked her. He had begun to feel, well, more awkward around her lately. Whenever their hands touched he felt all tingly, and when ever she smiled at him , his heart pumped faster than normal, but until now he hadn't really thought about it much.

The more he thought the more he realized, how muck Isabella meant to him. He did like her. A lot. He had only just realized it, but he did.

He decided, that even if she didn't like him back, she deserved to know how he felt. He had to tell her. Best friends were supposed to tell everything right? He started to think of how to tell her, and after several, rather elaborate plans, he finally settled on just telling her. He only could d hope she felt the same way. HE thought maybe she did, but he could be wrong. He just had to hope for the best. He smiled to himself. " Ferb, I know what I'm going to do tomorrow." he whispered. Then he drifted of to sleep.

( The Next Day)

"Hey Phineas , Whatcha doin?" said Isabella as she walked into his yard. " Well, actually, I wanted to talk to you Isabella. " Phineas said . He felt kinda awkward, but he had to do this. " Sure Phineas, what is it?" " Alone." she looked bewildered. " Um, Ok . " He took her hand and took her out of the yard.

They ended up stopping at the park. " Isabella, I wanted to tell you something. I just want you to know that everything can stay the same as it is even if I tell you. " he didn't want third=s to ruin their friendship. IF she didn't feel the same he wanted things to remain as they were. " Um, ok. What, um, did you want to , um, tell me?" she looked worried yet at the same time, Phineas thought he saw a little bit of hope in her eyes. " Well, um, I just wanted to tell you, that I…I…I kinda , well , I kinda like you. " He finally spilled out. " You do!?" " Well ya. I don't know exactly how long, but I know I like you now. But if you don't feel the same way… " " I do!" she cut him off. " You do? " he questioned. " Phineas , I have liked you since even before we met in 2nd grade. I always have liked you. " " You do? You have? Since before 2nd grade? Wow. Did you ever drop any hints? I mean sometimes I thought you had, but I could never be sure so I always brushed it off. You really feel the same way?" " Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes. I do feel the same way . I always have. I have had a crush on you my whole life! " She looked the happiest he had ever seen her. It made him happy just to see her smile.

He just then noticed how close they were. She seemed to notice at the same moment. They both seemed to have the same thought. He slowly leaned in , and she did the same. When their lips met, the sensation was mind-blowing. Though it only lasted a few seconds, it felt like years. When Phineas pulled back, he looked down for a moment. Soon after he felt her hand on his chin as she brought his face look at her. She smiled. Then he smiled too.

When they got back , Ferb gave Phineas a questioning look. Phineas just smiled and winked at his brother. Ferb gave him a thumbs up. Then they all set to building yet another amazing contraption. And Phineas, was just a little more happy than usual.

They ended up dating through high school, and in later years the got married. They often looked back to the day when Phineas confessed, and it was their most cherished memory. They lived happily ever after.

The End! :-)

** Did you like it ? Just wrote it quickly so if it isn't that good I understand. I take any and all reviews, but I would prefer good ones, meaning, not rude or hurtfull. :-) I hope you liked it! :-) **


End file.
